The wolf and his lady
by Xaphan Grey 394
Summary: Remus doesn't know why he had never loved anyone but her .until now Ginny Weasley got through his walls .


Chapter one

_**Ginny , had moved out from the Burrow ; do to the fact that it looked like her brother were never going to leave . Hermione and her had a flat on the south part of London . It was small but nice Harry came by from time to time . They had dated but it end up not working after he went in to become an Auror .She knew that he wanted to become one and she care about him not to stop him . They did care about each other it wasn't like Hermione and Ron , who all together just stop talking . It was most likely do to the fact that Hermione was with Sirius and they were in love . Ron was shagging Luna .As for Remus he never did end up with Tonks . They did have a child together ,and they both came to the part that do to Remus werewolf problem Teddy would stay with his grandparents .Tonk was still an Auror and was this Harry in America . So it was just Ginny and Remus most of the time ,she was always over there at 12 Grimmauld Place ,because of Hermione . Her and Sirius were together ever minute of the day .Which she liked to see her best friend happy but she wanted someone to be that way with her . **_

_**It was the day before her birthday , she was talked into staying the night over at Sirius's and Remus's house ,so in the morning the be shock could come and she never see it coming . Ginny knew something was up Hermione could never keep anything from her nor could Sirius . Remus on the other hand he knew how to keep his emotion from her , or anything that made him think that they were to close as friends . Ginny liked Remus a like . She loved it when he would sit in the living room as she was on the floor , and he would read out loud . It was like he was playing a song but not with a piano , but with his low ,soft voice . **_

_**" Ginny , are you still awake this time ?" Remus has stopped reading the line of shakespeare**_

_**Ginny rolled over to her back now to look at him upside down ,and with a smile she met his eyes . She didn't know if it was the light or the facted that she was looked at him upside down ,but something about him was different . A part of her didn't care that he was a werewolf . But she knew that even if he did care about her , he would never tell her . He always thought that if anyone women could care or love him they too would be damed . **_

_**" No, I'm listening ." She smiled at him her brown eyes met his grey ones . She didn't look away , he always was the one that couldn't hold it . He looked down with his face turning scarlet . **_

_**"Why ,do you do that ?" he said say he still looked to his own feet **_

_**"Do what , look at you ?" she knew what he was asking but she wanted him to say it . **_

_**" It's like your looking through me , as if you wanted to say something but couldn't ." his eyes never left his feet **_

_**She could get the answer out before Hermione came and told them that dinner was readly . Now Hermione was a great cook , but with Sirius helping her , they were shocked that the food was burned . He had his ways with her . She could study and do work in the middle of the Great Hall but god help her if he was by her with his hands . **_

_**Ginny walked in and sat down waiting for everyone else to sit . She was going to be 20 tomorrow , she didn't want a party but it was to late , her best friend and mother had made a party . Everyone was coming . Even Snape and tho she was thinking because of the free firewiskey . **_

_**"So are you readly for tomorrow Ginny?" Hermione asked as she was trying to keep Sirius's hands from moving up her skirt **_

_**Ginny knew what they were doing , hell even Kreacher knew and was sick by it , tho it was because Hermione was a muggleborn . **_

_**" Yeah ... Can't wait ... to see all of my friends and family coming in two's or three's ." She hated to be the party pooper ,But to see Sirius and Hermione . Ron and Luna . Hell even Snape was bringing someone . The only single people be side her self was Remus and Precy . **_

_**"It will be fun ... Umm I think we are going to go... to bed early tonight ... " She said as she put her hand in his and almost ran out of the kicthen . **_

_**" So you want to go and get a drink down at the muggle bar?" Remus asked for he knew what his best mate and his lovely lady were going to do all night . **_

_**"Um ,Yeah let me just change out of this bummy cloths . " her face had lite up when he asked her that . **_

_**She was walking up the stairs , and didn't see that their door was still open .. so when she looked up she see Sirius 's naked ass in the air which she could have gone a lift time with out ever seening that . **_

_**" Oi' Come on guy , Shut the dame door would you , I don't need to see his ass ! " Ginny was walking up the stair again to the second floor were her room was next to Remus . She walked in to smell her orange tree growing . She had put on a part of jeans that had a little paint on them , and a dark blue shirt that helped make her chest more out there then it was . The last thing she need was the black and blue neckless she bought . Her hair was still as red as ever . She let it fall down not really wanted to do anything with it . It was too long to put up , so she just ran her fingers through it and walked out her door . Making sure that she didn't look at Hermione's door again . She was about to be at the bottom of the stairs and she walked right into him . **_

_**"O , I'm sorry , I was looked down because of them again . " She looked at him her face red like her hair. **_

_**"It's ok , you look amazing . " he said , he could smell the oranges and cherry blossoms she had in her room . **_

_**"Thank you , you look very handsome." she said with a smile and a wink . **_

_**She was watching his body , he had a upper body , you could see his muscle's through his grey shirt . Now yes he was in his late 30's and she was in her early 20's but hell look at Hermion and Sirius . Ginny was always more for her age , her mom thought it was due to having brother's that act like their all still eight . She knew that tonight was going to be with him , even if she had to get him drunk of his arse . It was going to be a night that they want to rememeber . **_

_**They walked out the door and around the corner to the little pub, He opened the door for her ,and then with the littlest touch on her back gudied her to a table in the back . It wasn't to loud with the music , and talking . He had walked away to get them drinks . Which was still but not a good move on his part do to the fact there were a lot of guys here tonight to watch the football game on the telly. Before she could do anything a young guy walked up to her with a drink in his hand and a smerk on his face . She knew that he just wanted to see if she leave with him to go and have a quick shag in the alley . **_

_**"Hi, I'm Scott.. and you are ?" His eye's were looking at her up and down . **_

_**"Unavailable!" she said with a coldness in her voice , she wanted this guy to get the picture and fast **_

_**Remus was about to walk back with the drinks in his hands . When he seen a guy by her , she was watching the game and not talking to him . He had to fight the growl in his throat . His blood was at a high level . He didn't want to kill the poor basterd , but he didn't want him to be by her . He didn't want any guy or man by her .Not even Harry , just then it hit him like a million brickes just fell on him . He loved her and she like him . He walked closer to her still with the drinks in hand . She turned to see that he was making his way back , something with his body and face looked different. **_

_**"Hi love , I'm sorry I was late but the meeting ran long , I hope your not mad at me but I got you a drink . " he was smiling then lowered his face to her and kissed her on the chek. Her face was bright scarlet now . **_

_**" It's ok dear , I've only been her for about a minute . " She smile and returned the kiss . **_

_**The young man was just looking at them in disbelief, how could a old man get a young hot, sexy young woman like her . He didn't say anything but grabbed his drink and walked away . **_

_**They both laughed **_

_**He handed her the drink he got for her . And sat down in the chair and looked at her . She was smiling and giggling to herself . He knew that it didn't make any sence but it did in a way make him feel normal . He had only truly loved one other and only that person knew . It was Lily , she made him feel like a man and not a beast . He knew that she was madly in love with James but still she also knew that he loved her . Maybe now was his shot for love . This was nothing like Tonks ,He loved her but not like this . He knew that Ginny was different he could feel it .**_

_**"Remus , did you hear a word I said ?" waving her hand in the air **_

_**" O , I'm sorry what did you say again ?" looking at her **_

_**" I said , do you want to go for a walk , we both know that those to aren't done with anything ." She smile ,her face blushed again . She didn't want to go home nor did she want to be here **_

_**So they left and went for a walk . She wrapped her arm around his and they were off. It was a cool night for it being August. They were talking about books , art and Hermione and Sirius . When he looked at his watch it was a minute to midnight . He didn't know if she would like what he wanted to give her for her birthday . Tho he had an idea that she felt the same way as he did about . So he was going to try and see what happend for the first time in three years Remus J Lupin , was going to kiss someone and pray he didn't get slapped. When they both hear Big Ben ring . It was midnight August 11th , her birthday . She was looking up at the stars . **_

_**"Happy Birthday Ginny ." He said as he moved his hands to her waist **_

_**She was shocked , but not because of what he was doing but by how much she want him to do more . **_

_**"Thank you Remus , thats very sweet of you , she kissed him on his chek again . " **_

_**He was looking into her eyes like she did earlier to him. Her heart was in her throat and her stomach was going jumping jack . He had moved only one of his hand to her face slowly moving a piece of her hair out of her eye's . She could only let out a gasp. He could feel her body was shaking very little as if it was telling him to kiss her . **_

_**"Ginny , I know I'm not normal ..I know I don't have money... and I know that a life with me would be hard and unpredictable but I do have many things that you could love . I'm smart , I care very deeply about you and if wanted to we could try ?" After saying all at Remus was on the edge , he didn't know what she would say .**_

_**She moved her hand from around he neck to his face .Rubbing his scar's that were left from the passed full moon . She looked in to his eyes again . **_

_**"Remus , I know your different , but I care a lot about you and I want to be with you more then my mind and body understand ." she said with out a fear in the world . **_

_**He slowly moved his hand back to her face , pushing his hands through her hair and grabbing her head so that his lips could meet his . And with that Remus let his walls down for her .He was ready for love or for anything that she would give him . **_


End file.
